Loneliness
by Second Hokage
Summary: Sometimes we just need someone to point us in the right direction. Oneshot. I'm back people!


**It's been a while since I've last updated. Wow, hard to believe two years has past since my last update! To everyone who's given up on me, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm sorry! I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated. It feels like I've kinda lost some passion. . . Or my homework loads have been keeping me preoccupied. I hope you can forgive my long hiatus and review. I miss hearing you guys' opinion. **

**Second Hokage**

**Loneliness**

The patter of rain was pleasant, a soothing melody. The clouds above Konoha were plump and a light gray, not baleful or ominous in the least. It was a perfect day to spend the day indoors, sitting by a window and watching the rain. Maybe canoodle with someone special and wait out the storm.

Uzumaki Naruto did neither. Instead, he had chosen a seat atop the Yondaime Hokage's head to wait out the spring rain. The rain had come suddenly, well fast enough for him not to have a jacket or umbrella with him. So he sat atop the great hero of Konoha with no protection against the elements, pondering a past failure.

His azure eyes were dispassionate as he looked over his village. He stared at nothing in particular for several moments before he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. _Today feels too much like the day Sasuke left. . ._He could remember every detail of that day: the pain, the rage, the disappointment. It was still fresh, considering it had taken place only three days before. He pulled his knees closer to his chest. _Why did you have to leave like that? Did team seven mean so little to you? _

He opened his eyes and looked at a specific building in the village. "You broke Sakura-chan's heart teme," he muttered darkly. "Did you have an idea of how much she loved you? Even after how cold you were to her, she still cared for you." He lowered his gaze. "Even now. . ."

He could never admit it, but deep down, he hated Sasuke for breaking her heart and still keeping the shards. It was petty and he knew it. He even began to doubt whether or not he wanted Sasuke back because he was his friend, or because Sakura had asked him in tears.

He clenched his fists hard enough for it to hurt a little. He could also vividly remember vowing to Sakura he would bring Sasuke back. Seeing her happy killed him a little inside. He remembered being confused, "How can she not heart my heart breaking?" he thought back then. A selfish thought he realized later while in the hospital.

Naruto grimaced, remembering every event brought back a familiar pain. He grabbed at his chest, feeling a pit where his heart should be. It was an intense pain for a brief moment, then it dulled to a sweet ache. He chuckled as he relaxed. _Even after earning the approval of most of the village, this loneliness still haunts me. _

He laid back, allowing the rain to fall directly on his face. "I can never win it seems," he said with a wry smile. He stomach growled in response. "I wonder if Ichiraku's is open today," he pondered while patting his stomach.

He tensed when a twig snapped behind him. Acting on reflex, Naruto leaped to his feet to face whomever was approaching from behind. He froze when he saw who it was.

"Gomen-nasai," Hyuga Hinata mumbled, her face red, as she took a step back. She tried to press her index fingers together but stopped when her umbrella threaten to fall. "I-I didn't mean to d-disturb you." She stuttered a little, but it was hardly noticeable through the rain.

Naruto relaxed himself, feeling sheepish. "Oh, it's you Hinata." He grinned at her, not noticing her face darken. "Sorry if I scared you."

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm fine," she assured him, taking a measured step toward him.

"That's good." Naruto nodded to himself. But then he become confused. "Why are you here Hinata? Shouldn't you be with your team?" he asked. He knew he was quite a ways from the village, unless you climbed straight up the Hokages' faces.

If possible, Hinata's face became a shade darker as she turned away from him a bit. "I-I was taking a walk," she replied nervously.

"All the way out here?"

She looked into the forest. "I like to come up here w-when I have time. It's beautiful."

Naruto sat back down and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's nice up here. Especially when it rains like this." He looked back at the village. "It also has a nice view." A smile lifted his lips, remembering a time with his team.

In a timid manner, Hinata walked over to his side. "I-It is a pleasant view." When he offered no reply, she glanced at his face. He looked pensive and sad, which made her heart ache. How she wanted to comfort him! Instead she looked away and blushed again.

A comfortable silence grew as they both watched the rain fall over the village. During this time, Hinata was gathering the courage to ask Naruto his troubles. However, she could quite muster up her courage to speak, so she chose to sit down.

Naruto noticed her begin to sit. "Your clothes will get soaked if you sit."

Hinata paused. "But Naruto-kun's clothes are all wet."

"It's fine, but you could catch a cold."

She felt a warmth in her chest hearing his concern. "I-I'll be fine," she replied. She sat and felt her pants become soaked instantly, but she ignored the sensation. For the moment, she concentrated on the fact that she was close to touching Naruto. _This is the closest I've been to him. . ._ She resisted the urge to faint. She could feel the heat radiating off him.

Naruto saw her pants soak through, and became worried. _I hope she doesn't catch a cold. _He felt if she did, he would be responsible because he had nothing dry she could sit on. He felt helpless. It was a trivial worry if she caught a cold, but meant he could not prevent it. _Why is there nothing I can do for my friends? _The pain flared back up in his chest.

"Ugh," he groaned, clutching at his chest. The wound Sasuke inflicted was acting up. _Why do I have to be helpless? _he wondered as the world dimmed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out when he fell against her. She almost fainted when she realized something was wrong. His face was consorted with pain. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

He grimaced. "I-I'm fine." He tried to grin, but the light faded from his eyes and he fell unconscious.

XXX

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find worried lavender eyes watching him and delicate fingers brushing his wet hair. He blinked, not sure he was conscious. "Hinata?" he croaked.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake!" she exclaimed when she heard his voice. She hugged him close to her without realizing it. The embrace lasted a moment before she let go of him, muttering a hasty, "Gomen-nasai!" Her face was beat red.

Naruto's face was also red, not because of the sudden embrace, but because his face was pressed into her breast. He also noticed his head was nestled in her lap and they were sitting under a tree. The tree provided a natural canopy, albeit one with holes, keeping most of the rain off them. The entire thing felt like a romantic scene from a manga. It was . . . quaint.

An awkward silence ensued, and neither made a move. Naruto felt comfortable lying there, but he knew he shouldn't impose on Hinata. _Got to get up. _Reluctantly, he lifted himself up. It took some effort, but he managed to sit up. His chest still ached, but it didn't bother him now.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I'm better now, arigato, Hinata." He rubbed his chest to make sure the pain was as dull as it felt.

She watched him rub his chest, worried. "I-Is that the wound Sasuke-san gave you?"

"Yeah, it hasn't healed properly yet."

She watched him a little longer, then asked, "Was that why you were here alone?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, I was thinking about the day he left. . ." He lowered his hand into his lap and looked up at the sky. His usual grin faded away, leaving a disapproving frown. "I remember every detail of that day. Sasuke's intent to kill me. . . Sakura-chan's tears. . . And feeling helpless when I woke to find Sasuke gone. . ." He let out a sigh. "I failed to fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan. . ."

Hinata had no idea what words would comfort him.

"Failing her was painful. . ." He smiled bitterly. "I half expected her to blame me for not being strong enough. . . but she smiled at said it was fine." He lowered his head. "I'm a failure," he said quietly. He was able to say some more self-deprecating things, but stopped when two slender arms wrapped around him.

"Naruto-kun is not a failure!" she shouted, surprising him. She squeezed him tighter. "Naruto-kun gave his best! It wasn't your fault Sasuke-san decided to leave. You tried you hardest to stop you friend from leaving, how can you dismiss yourself so easily?" Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Naruto was stunned, but he regained himself. "Hinata," he whispered, placing his hand on her head.

"I've always admired you, Naruto-kun," she continued. "You were always smiling, no matter how bad things became. You always worked hard to improve yourself and you always kept your word. And I would always cry and give up. But you gave me the courage to continue." She pressed herself closer to him. "If even you give up, what will I do?"

He listen to her begin to cry. Slowly, his feelings of guilt and helplessness drifted away. "I'm sorry, Hinata," he said, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry I never realized how you felt." He held her tighter. "I'm sorry I almost gave up."

They stayed there, holding each other for a time. The rain began to slowly drizzle to a stop and the sun cut through the fat clouds. Still, they held each other, drawing comfort from the other. However, Naruto's stomach growled loudly, effectively killing the mood.

He laughed sheepishly. "I forgot to eat."

Hinata giggled. "We should get something to eat."

He grinned. "Sounds good!"


End file.
